leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP240
}} Some Like it Hot (Japanese: マグカルゴ！あついこころでゲットだぜ！！ ! Getting the Hot Heart!!) is the 240th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 14, 2002 and in the United States on March 29, 2003. Blurb Ash, Misty, and Brock face many roadblocks on the path to success, some metaphoric and others in the form of gigantic Magcargo that refuse to step aside and let a traveler pass. When Misty's Water tactics fail to move the stubborn Fire Pokémon, a passing trainer taunts her, declaring that Fire Pokémon, his specialty, are far superior to Water. Their rivalry escalates into a full-on Pokémon battle, from which Misty emerges victorious. The Fire Pokémon trainer doesn't hold a grudge for too long, though, and in the end an unlikely collaboration between Fire and Water reopens the path to the Johto League. Plot As usual, is earnestly talking about his next Badge, while is complaining about the heat. points out that there are volcanoes and hot springs around, which didn't please Misty at all. Meanwhile, is relaxing at the hot springs when spots Ash and . However, they did not pursue them and go back to relaxing. A huge geyser erupts beneath them, sending them off to the air. Misty and Ash get into an argument because of the heat. When a appears, Ash checks his Pokédex for information about it. Brock then notices more Magcargo around. As a result, the group gets to a better and cooler place, but a sleeping Magcargo was blocking the road. Ash yells at it and as a result, the Magcargo uses at them. Ash and the group manages to avoid it and starts yelling at it. The Magcargo gets angry and attacks them again with Flamethrower to scare them away. After that, it goes back to sleep. Ash decides to battle it, but Misty tells him that she'll handle it instead because a Fire type like Magcargo is weak against a Water type. She is about to send out when comes out. Psyduck approaches Magcargo and wakes it up. Next, the duck runs back to Misty and hides behind her. Misty then sends out Poliwhirl and tells it to use . Magcargo immediately withdraws into its shell to avoid the water. When it comes out of hiding, it uses . Poliwhirl avoids the attacks Magcargo throws at it, but it fails to avoid the Flamethrower attack. A little boy appears and makes fun of Misty's battle techniques. Misty gets angry at him. The boy declares that he is going to jump off the cliff, although he seems reluctant to do so. When he jumps off, he lands flat on his face. After recovering from his fall, Misty yells at him for making fun of her earlier, but he insults her more. The Magcargo goes away and the boy blames Misty for that. Misty angrily asks for his name and the boy introduces himself as Egan, the Prince of Fire. Misty proceeds on introducing herself as the Water Princess. The two gets into an argument and ends up challenging each other to a battle. However, Egan states that he has to chase after Magcargo. Team Rocket, while talking about their refreshing day, gets blasted off again when another geyser hits their balloon. Still sore about Egan, Misty keeps on complaining about him. All of a sudden, Misty and the two boys see Egan coming out of a cave. He asks the group if they saw Magcargo, but Misty replies by making fun of him. Magcargo then appears and Egan sends out his to battle. Whenever Flareon uses Flamethrower, Magcargo would use . Egan gets more upset. When Magcargo is about to use Body Slam, Misty tells Flareon to dodge it. Egan tells her to stay out of his battle and orders Flareon to attack. Magcargo then knocks Flareon down. Seeing how badly weakened Flareon is, Misty suggests to call it back, but Egan refuses to listen to her. He orders Flareon to attack once more, but Magcargo counters its flames and finally knocks it out. Misty starts to make fun of Egan, and the two starts an argument again. Brock suggests that they should eat. When Egan's stomach growls, Misty makes more fun of him. Team Rocket is spying on the group when the Magcargo creeps up from behind them and uses Flamethrower. They all make a run for it with flaming butts. During mealtime, Misty and Egan surprisingly start to get along. Egan feels guilty for pushing Flareon so hard in battle and says that Flareon is very special to him. After agreeing to stop their rivalry, Egan asks why Misty loves Water types. Misty explains to him that Pokémon are very flexible and can easily adapt to any situation. Later, they encounter Magcargo again. Egan is prepared to challenge it with Flareon. Magcargo attacks with . Egan remembers Misty's advice and tells Flareon what to do. Flareon dodges the rocks and Egan tells it to use Flamethrower. Magcargo withdraws into its shell again, but this time Egan makes sure not to do any reckless moves. Flareon eventually knocks out Magcargo, and Egan successfully captures it. Just then, Team Rocket steals Magcargo using a giant arm. They do their motto with added lines. Misty quickly sends out Poliwhirl and tells it to use Water Gun. Poliwhirl's Water Gun breaks the mechanical arm, releasing Egan's Poké Ball. Team Rocket calls out their Pokémon and Egan sends out Magcargo. 's attack is taken care of by Poliwhirl's Water Gun and 's are all burned to a crisp by Magcargo's fire. After that, Poliwhirl and Magcargo combine their attacks, utterly defeating Arbok and Victreebel. Pikachu then uses his and sends Team Rocket off. Before going their separate ways, Egan and Misty become friends and promise to have a battle again next time. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Egan Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Egan's) * (Egan's; ; new; debut) * (multiple; debut) Trivia * This episode reveals why loves s to the extent that she does. * The episode's title is a reference to the 1959 comedy film , starring . * In this episode, uses a of their motto. ** The motto may be a reference to the series . * Team Rocket is sent blasting off three times in this episode. Errors * After Team Rocket blasts off for the first time in the episode, Ash and his friends are walking in the heat when a Magcargo passes in front of them. When the group opens their eyes they turn around and see the Magcargo. It could have been the same Magcargo put in a different place by accident or it could have been a completely different Magcargo. This is up to the viewer's interpretation as it is not known if it is the same one. * On "Who's That Pokémon?" was mentioned as the heaviest ; however, it is actually second, the heaviest being . * When Misty is about to send out her Pokémon to fight the Magcargo that is blocking the path, she was originally going to bring out Staryu. After Psyduck runs back to Misty, she throws the same Poké Ball that she had in her hand from before, but Poliwhirl comes out instead. * The second time that Team Rocket blasts off, they were in their Hot Air Balloon, but it was gone when the geyser blasted them into the sky. * The third time that Team Rocket blasts off, Wobbuffet can be heard, despite being in his Poké Ball at the time. * When Poliwhirl is battling Team Rocket, it fires its Water Gun downards. It is later seen being fired upwards. ** However, the ground could have deflected it. * A Magcargo which has been using on Team Rocket is a smaller size. * In one scene when Misty commands Poliwhirl to use , her eyes are green. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=חם כמו אש |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=किसी को गर्मी पसंद है }} 240 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Misty de:Manche mögen's heiß! es:EP242 fr:EP240 ja:無印編第240話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第241集